


L'estate della maturità

by Lisa0508



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: #elippo, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa0508/pseuds/Lisa0508
Summary: Elia aveva davanti un’estate veramente di merda.E pensare che tutti gli dicevano di godersi il periodo successivo alla maturità, che non si sarà mai più liberi di così. Beh per lui le cose erano diverse. I suoi amici erano partiti per un interrail attraverso l'europa e lui era rimasto a Roma a lavorare. L'incontro con Filippo sarà l'unica nota positiva di quel periodo.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Elia

Elia aveva davanti un’estate veramente di merda.  
E pensare che tutti gli dicevano di godersi il periodo successivo alla maturità, che non si sarà mai più liberi di così. Beh per lui le cose erano diverse. 

Suo padre era stato licenziato qualche mese prima e la sua famiglia era davvero in grandi difficoltà economiche. Sua madre, che già faceva le pulizie in diversi appartamenti, aveva aggiunto altre famiglie e lavorava praticamente 12 ore al giorno mentre suo padre si era adattato a fare il giardiniere e il tuttofare a chiamata ed era sempre in giro con il suo furgoncino dell'anteguerra. A Elia non restava che contribuire in qualche modo al bilancio familiare e si era trovato un lavoro estivo in una catena di negozi di elettronica. Era uno degli addetti al reparto cellulari e il suo capo non si fidava per niente delle sue capacità di venditore e gli stava sempre col fiato sul collo. Voleva che fosse subdolo e che abbindolasse le vecchiette per vendere loro cellulari ipertecnologici che non sarebbero mai state in grado di usare o che facesse in modo di vedere i modelli che sarebbero usciti prima di produzione, o che vendesse insieme al cellulare la cover e i vari accessori. A Elia non interessava per niente il benessere dell’azienda quindi si limitava a vendere quello che gli chiedeva il cliente senza cercare di spillargli più soldi e inoltre non aveva nemmeno mai letto tutte le caratteristiche dei cellulari in vendita, le leggeva sul momento o, più spesso, le inventava. Le giornate lì dentro non passavano più ed Elia si trovava spesso a fissare il soffitto fasullo dei centri commerciali e a pensare alla sua vita e al da farsi. Gli sarebbe piaciuto iniziare l’università a settembre ma non era convinto che fosse la sua strada e allo stesso tempo non aveva nessuno con cui parlarne perché era rimasto solo a Roma.

I suoi amici di sempre, i “contrabbandieri” erano partiti, zaino in spalla per un interrail attraverso l'Europa e lui era rimasto a casa. In realtà non si erano arresi subito alla sua assenza, avevano cercato di convincerlo, avevano provato a fare una colletta, avevano suggerito di partecipare a un mercatino e vendere qualcuno dei propri oggetti per tirar su qualche soldo ma niente, Elia era stato categorico, non sarebbe partito, li aveva convinti che per lui non era un problema che andassero senza di lui. Non era esattamente vero, ovviamente, gli si stringeva il cuore quando sul gruppo WhatsApp mandavano qualche foto e desiderava tantissimo essere con loro. I contrabbandieri cercavano di non fargliela pesare e gli raccontavano soprattutto gli aspetti negativi, come delle giornate di pioggia beccate a Zurigo, di Luchino che aveva lasciato incustodito il portafoglio in ostello ad Amsterdam e glielo avevano rubato o di quando Martino aveva perso il treno per Bruxelles perché si era distratto per fare foto hipster nell' atrio della stazione di Anversa e Niccolò era sceso alla prima fermata per aspettare il treno seguente e non lasciarlo solo.  
Ma Elia capiva lo stesso che si stavano divertendo moltissimo, si scambiavano battute su cose che avevano vissuto insieme e lui si sentiva terribilmente escluso. Per quanto volesse bene ai suoi amici era tentato fortemente di uscire dal gruppo perché gli metteva una gran tristezza saperli così felici senza di lui.   
Era sovrappensiero e pensava alla sua estate di merda quando vide per la prima volta in negozio Filippo.


	2. Filippo

Filippo aveva bisogno di un cellulare nuovo, il suo aveva fatto una brutta fine la sera precedente quando per sbaglio gli era caduto in una grata appena fuori da un locale. In qualche modo, mentre era sulla soglia a fumare una sigaretta e guardava il cellulare, aveva mancato la tasca ma aveva centrato in pieno la grata che, profondissima, terminava in un canale d’acqua. Fantastico insomma. Filippo era rimasto in lutto qualche minuto ma poi aveva deciso di farsene una ragione e di tornare dentro a ballare con i suoi amici.

Incidenti del genere gli succedevano fin troppo spesso, ormai non ci faceva quasi più caso, ma di certo era una bella scocciatura.

I suoi genitori continuavano a dirgli che ormai era adulto e doveva essere più responsabile, di prendere esempio da sua sorella Eleonora, che era sempre organizzata e precisa o cose del genere ma era più forte di lui, aveva sempre la testa tra le nuvole e gli succedevano le cose più bizzarre. Fortunatamente non si vedevano mai e in genere non era difficile fingere di aver tutto sotto controllo. Riusciva tranquillamente a nascondere loro la maggior parte dei suoi disastri, anche se qualcuno, a dir la verità, gli era sfuggito.

Come quella volta in cui era partito per un weekend fuori porta e aveva lasciato l’acqua del bidet aperta e aveva causato infiltrazioni sul soffitto dei vicini i quali avevano telefonato direttamente a sua madre, o la volta in cui era rimasto a piedi senza benzina con la vespa e aveva pensato di tornare a casa in autostop. Dei gentili ragazzi tedeschi lo avevano fatto salire sulla loro auto per un breve tratto, verso il centro. Chiacchieravano e stava andando tutto bene fino a quando non incontrarono sulla loro strada un posto di blocco. In quel momento, mentre Filippo era fuori con uno di loro per tradurre in inglese quello che dicevano i carabinieri, gli altri due in macchina, presi dal panico, pensarono bene di disfarsi del loro panetto di hashish nascondendolo nel suo zaino. Fu tremendamente difficile spiegare quello che era successo. Non credevano alla sua storia e non capivano come mai fosse in auto con loro visto che in un primo tempo Filippo si era lasciato prendere dalla narrazione e aveva raccontato di essere cugino di uno di loro. In ogni caso tutto era andato per il meglio anche se aveva dovuto chiedere a suo padre di andarlo a prendere in commissariato visto che erano le 3 di notte al momento del rilascio.   
Tutte piccole cose che continuavano a rinfacciargli dopo anni.  
In confronto a queste, la cosa del cellulare, poteva nasconderla tranquillamente. Certo, c’era il piccolo problema di aver perso tutti i contatti, ma era fiducioso di riuscire a inventarsi qualcosa. D’altra parte non era certo colpa sua, incidenti simili possono capitare a tutti, non era troppo grave.   
E così, appena sveglio, alle 15, si avviò verso il negozio di elettronica.


	3. Stavamo flirtando

Filippo si diresse verso il bancone e si rivolse direttamente a Elia “buongiorno, avrei bisogno di un cellulare nuovo, ho un budget più o meno di 300€, hai qualcosa da propormi? ”

Elia riconobbe subito il fratello di Eleonora, si erano già incontrati in varie occasioni, ma visto che non dava segni di averlo riconosciuto, rimase un attimo imbambolato, incerto se salutarlo o meno. Il suo capo gli si avvicinò subito per rubargli il cliente visto che il suo commesso gli sembrava più addormentato del solito.  
Iniziò ad indicargli vari modelli e a decantare le loro caratteristiche. Filippo era decisamente annoiato da tutte quelle chiacchiere e disse: “in realtà il cellulare nemmeno mi serve, volevo flirtare un po’ con questo ragazzo”  
Il capo, decisamente sorpreso, disse solo: “ma certo" e si allontanò lasciandoli soli.  
Filippo ridacchiò e disse: “scusa, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, mi serviva un modo per farlo smettere di parlare, scelgo questo, dai" disse, indicando uno dei cellulari esposti.

Elia era decisamente spiazzato e non sapeva cosa rispondergli e in più non aveva ancora risolto il suo piccolo dilemma; non sapeva se identificarsi o meno, quindi si limitò a sorridergli confuso.

Fu Filippo a rompere il ghiaccio: “tu sei un compagno di scuola di mia sorella, giusto? Ci siamo già visti in qualche occasione.” ed Elia: “sì esatto, sono Elia" “Filippo” disse l’altro porgendogli la mano. “Senti, non è che potresti aiutarmi in una cosa? Ho appena perso il cellulare, mi è caduto in una grata, sai, e in pratica ho perso tutti i contatti. Qualcuno lo riesco a recuperare da una vecchia agenda che ho a casa da qualche parte, però non so come fare per il numero di mia sorella. Sai, ora è in America col fidanzato e sta usando una sim americana, mi aveva raccomandato di salvare il numero ma alla fine non ho fatto in tempo…non è che riesci a contattare una delle sue amiche che lo potrebbe avere?”   
Elia gli rispose: “sì, certo, magari scrivo a Eva e chiedo a lei" e Filippo: “mi faresti un favore! Se mi dai il tuo numero domani ti scrivo, per il momento non ho una sim e il mio cellulare nuovo è qui nella scatola" disse scuotendola. Elia gli sorrise e scrisse il suo numero su un post it, glielo passò e visto che non voleva che andasse via subito gli chiese: “com'è andata? Come hai fatto a perdere il cellulare?” Filippo gli raccontò la sua disavventura in modo accalorato, gesticolando un sacco e continuando a scuotere la scatola con dentro il cellulare nuovo. Elia aveva capito la metà di quello che aveva detto perché si era perso a guardarlo, lo trovava divertente e non riusciva a smettere di sorridergli. Si riprese solo quando Filippo terminò il racconto e gli disse: “va bene, dai, ci sentiamo domani per il numero di Ele” e uscì con il post it appiccicato all'indice.


	4. Il numero

Appena fuori dal negozio a Filippo venne in mente che avrebbe potuto rintracciare sua sorella anche sui social, ci avrebbe messo un secondo. È che sul momento non ci aveva pensato. Cercava una scusa per rimanere in contatto con Elia e gli aveva detto la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente. Tutto sommato era molto fiero della sua capacità di improvvisare.  
Gli piaceva Elia, lo aveva già notato mesi prima e, anche se Eleonora ai tempi gli aveva assicurato che fosse etero, lui non era totalmente convinto a lasciarlo perdere. E poi i sorrisi gentili che gli aveva rivolto in negozio l'avevano spinto a cercare un modo per approfondire la sua conoscenza.  
Sapeva che era una cosa stupida ma aveva già voglia di rivederlo.

Una volta tornato a casa Elia scrisse a Eva e appena qualche minuto dopo aveva già ottenuto il numero americano di Eleonora. Si sentiva un po’ patetico a essere così efficiente di fronte alla richiesta di Filippo ma allo stesso tempo non vedeva l’ora di sentirlo e poterlo aiutare. Era rimasto molto colpito da lui in negozio. Se lo ricordava un po’ pazzerello già dalle volte in cui si erano visti, ma quel pomeriggio era rimasto incantato, gli era sembrato così allegro, così senza pensieri. Forse era perché lui in quel periodo si sentiva proprio all’opposto , schiacciato dalle responsabilità della vita da adulto, ma in ogni caso lo trovava ammaliante.   
Sentiva di aver bisogno di conoscerlo, di frequentarlo.  
Aveva l'impressione che sarebbe stato lui il suo primo ragazzo. In quei mesi infatti Elia aveva avuto modo di pensare parecchio al suo orientamento sessuale, soprattutto dopo il coming out di Martino che gli aveva dimostrato che avevano un gruppo di amici fantastici. Piano piano aveva maturato la consapevolezza che, oltre alle ragazze, gli piacevano anche i maschi. Non era ancora pronto a dirlo a tutti ma per il momento era contento di averlo detto allo specchio.


	5. Chapter 5

Elia passò il giorno seguente a controllare il cellulare. Si sentiva un po’ patetico ma non aspettava altro che Filippo si facesse sentire.   
Alle 19:30 ancora niente.   
Passò il badge in uscita e insieme ai colleghi chiuse la porta del negozio. Li salutò e si diresse verso la fermata dell’autobus. Un’altra giornata di merda. Pensò lui, cercando di non deprimersi troppo per quel piccolo episodio.   
Stava camminando a testa bassa quando vide Filippo sulla sua vespa che si dirigeva verso di lui puntandolo. Posteggiò sulla fermata dell’autobus, si tolse il casco e gli disse: “ehi ciao! Non sai cosa mi è successo, mi sono perso il tuo numero! Così ho pensato di venire direttamente qua a cercarti. Ce l’hai?” a Elia batteva fortissimo il cuore per la sorpresa ma cercò di darsi un contegno e non farlo trasparire così farfugliò: “Sì, ehm, cioè, no. In realtà ho scritto a Eva proprio adesso, prima ero impegnato sai, comunque sto ancora aspettando che mi risponda" inventò sul momento, visto che non era ancora pronto a lasciarlo andare. Filippo colse la palla al balzo e cercando di camuffare la sua agitazione gli disse: “va bene dai, visto che presumo ti risponderà in serata che ne dici se aspettiamo insieme? Ceniamo da qualche parte? Hai altri impegni?” Elia non stava credendo alla sua fortuna e, sforzandosi di non saltellare lì sul posto, gli disse: “va bene dai, tanto a casa sarei solo” mentì, scrivendo in fretta un messaggio per avvisare che non sarebbe tornato a cena, e aggiunse: "conosci qualche posto qua vicino?Io sarei in autobus..."  
Filippo, che per una volta era stato previdente e aveva portato due caschi gli disse: "non c’è problema, ti porto io! Sushi? Pizza? Kebab? " Elia era così agitato che non aveva nemmeno fame e disse una cosa a caso. Si misero i caschi e salirono sulla vespa. Filippo guidava come un pazzo proprio come ci si poteva aspettare da lui, e quando si trovarono posteggiati davanti a un locale con scritte in giapponese Elia dedusse di aver scelto sushi. 

Passarono insieme una serata decisamente piacevole a parlare di qualsiasi cosa, partendo dalle persone in comune che conoscevano e i vari gossip, alla musica, ai film, all’università . Elia non aveva detto a nessuno che si sentiva combattuto se iniziarla o meno ma confessarlo a lui fu semplicissimo. Filippo gli parlò della pressione che gli mettevano i suoi genitori affinché seguisse la loro strada e diventasse avvocato e di quanto era difficile per lui vederli delusi quando parlava della facoltà che aveva scelto. "Alla fine è la tua vita" disse "non devi stare alle aspettative di nessuno, solo alle tue". "Sì forse hai ragione..." disse Elia "ora capisco perché Martino ti ha scelto come guru, sei molto saggio!" "Mi sembri sorpreso" disse Filippo ridacchiando.

Qualche ora dopo Filippo accompagnò a casa Elia e anche se era una cosa di pochi minuti posteggiò, si tolse il casco e disse: "sento che abbiamo dimenticato qualcosa"  
Elia cadde dalle nubi, si era completamente dimenticato del motivo per il quale si erano visti, spalancò gli occhi e disse:"il numero di Ele! Vediamo se Eva mi ha risposto!" "Sì, ecco" aprendo whatsapp . Filippo si avvicinò con il cellulare per farsi dettare il numero e non poté fare a meno di sbirciare quello di Elia e di notare che la data della conversazione con Eva era quella del giorno precedente. Capì il piccolo inganno di Elia e ne fu felicissimo.  
Elia si accorse che Filippo aveva probabilmente visto la data del messaggio di Eva ma decise di far finta di niente, chiuse la chat e lo guardò senza riuscire a nascondere un mezzo sorriso. Erano ancora vicini e nonostante stessero pensando entrambi a quanto volessero baciarsi Filippo decise di spezzare la tensione tra di loro e disse: " va bene, grazie mille per il favore! Ci si vede!" e riallacciato il casco ripartì sulla sua vespa.  
Elia entrò nell'androne del palazzo e improvvisamente gli venne voglia di sedersi sulle scale. Rimase lì una mezz’oretta a metabolizzare la serata e poi salì in casa.

Filippo era decisamente confuso, Elia aveva mentito apposta per poter passare del tempo con lui? Pensava di essere l’unico a cercare una scusa per stare insieme. Di certo aveva frainteso e si stava illudendo. Eppure sembrava che anche lui avesse sentito una certa connessione. Entrò in casa, lanciò le scarpe in un angolo e si buttò sul letto pronto a scrivere a Ele per chiederle consiglio.


	6. Gaspare

Filippo aveva sbagliato tutto, la persona giusta da contattare in quel caso era Martino!  
Sua sorella non era stata molto utile e, anche se gli aveva fatto piacere sentirla, non sapeva proprio cosa consigliargli in materia Elia.  
Così Filippo scrisse a Martino, o per meglio dire lo interrogò. Voleva sapere tutto di Elia, dei suoi hobby, del suo carattere, di quello che gli piaceva oppure no. Purtroppo nemmeno Martino aveva saputo dirgli se gli uomini erano tra le cose che piacevano a Elia ma Filippo era deciso a scoprirlo da solo.  
Lasciò passare qualche giorno per elaborare un piano d'azione. Grazie alla conversazione con Martino aveva scoperto che praticamente tutti i giorni Elia usciva per una corsetta mattutina. Poteva sfruttare quell’informazione? Era eccessivo svegliarsi presto per una volta e farsi trovare casualmente sul suo percorso? Probabilmente sì, pensò lui, soprattutto la parte che prevedeva svegliarsi presto. Comunque in mancanza di un piano migliore decise di buttarsi su quello.  
Una volta incontrato si sarebbe inventato qualcosa sul momento.  
Visto che di correre non se ne parlava proprio decise di attuare un’altra strategia.  
Citofonò all’anziana vicina di casa e si offrì volontario per portare a spasso il suo cane un paio di volte al giorno, una delle quali preferibilmente al mattino presto. La vicina accettò volentieri, era felice che il suo Gaspare, un bulldog francese dall'aria annoiata, facesse due passi, visto che i suoi acciacchi non le permettevano di camminare bene e per lei era molto faticoso portarlo fuori.  
La mattina seguente Filippo si preparò per la passeggiata bevendo da solo una moka di caffè per tre persone, si vestì, e uscì sul pianerottolo, pronto a fare due passi con Gaspare.

Sfortunatamente non aveva calcolato la loquacità della vicina.  
A quanto pare la vecchina non aveva finito la lista dei suoi malanni del giorno precedente e voleva assolutamente metterlo al corrente della sua situazione medica degli ultimi trent’anni.  
Filippo riuscì ad uscire dal portone del palazzo solo alle 9 con in una mano il guinzaglio del cane e nell’altra una lista infinita di medicine da comprare in farmacia.  
Per quel giorno il suo piano era da considerarsi fallito.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Elia ricevette un messaggio da Martino. Gli chiedeva come stava, come se la passava a lavoro, se aveva conosciuto gente nuova e poi suggeriva che forse Filippo era interessato a lui. Così, senza tanti preamboli.  
Che pettegolo, pensò Elia, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. Quindi Filippo aveva chiesto di lui a Martino? Era decisamente un buon segno!  
Visto che non era ancora pronto a svuotare il sacco con Martino si limitò a rispondere alle prime due domanda e lasciò cadere nel vuoto le altre più specifiche.  
Da quel momento iniziò a pensare a lui e Filippo come una cosa possibile e non vedeva l’ora di rivederlo.

______________________________________________________________________________

Finalmente qualche giorno dopo accadde.  
Il piano di Filippo aveva funzionato, lui e Gaspare avevano individuato Elia al parco e si erano casualmente messi sulla sua strada.  
“Hey ciao!” disse Filippo “ciao!” rispose Elia fermandosi col fiatone e, accucciandosi a salutare il cane che saltava per fargli le feste aggiunse “non sapevo avessi un cane” “sì, si chiama Gaspare” disse Filippo sorridendogli. “Come stai? Sei sempre oberato di lavoro?” gli domandò “Purtroppo sì, però ancora per poco. Il contratto scade tra due settimane, quindi presto sarò di nuovo libero e...disoccupato” gli disse lui un po’ imbarazzato. “Troverai sicuramente qualcos’altro, magari qualcosa che ti piace di più, sono sicuro…” “non ci vuole molto” rispose “con tutte le ore che passo lì dentro mi sembra di aver buttato tutta l'estate” aggiunse mesto “Dai, non è tutto perduto! Forse devi distrarti un pochino... perché non vieni venerdì sera alla festa di laurea di una mia amica? Ha invitato davvero tantissima gente, potresti imbucarti facilmente!” gli propose entusiasta “Non saprei, non vorrei fare la figura di quello che si fa buttare fuori da una festa privata…”rispose lui dubbioso “Tranquillo, se ti beccano dirò che sei con me. E poi considera che c’è l’open bar" “Beh se c’è l’open bar…” rispose Elia “ok dai! Ti mando la posizione del locale appena me la dicono! Ti aspetto, mi raccomando!” disse Filippo, riprendendo a camminare “Va bene, grazie!” rispose lui grato “ciao Filippo!...e ciao Gaspare!” 

Elia e Filippo si allontanarono in direzioni opposte e entrambi si sentivano più leggeri che mai, come se galleggiassero a un metro da terra.


	7. Eccolo

Venerdì Filippo gli scrisse un messaggio con il luogo della festa.  
Solo quello, nemmeno un saluto.  
Elia era molto agitato perché quel “dirò che sei con me” lo stava interpretando come una specie di appuntamento ma allo stesso tempo non voleva avere troppe aspettative visto che non si poteva mai sapere cosa riservava Filippo.  
Non sapendo cosa mettersi e ipotizzando una festa mediamente formale decise di puntare su una classica camicia bianca e dei pantaloni scuri. Salutò i suoi genitori e uscì per andare a prendere l’autobus.  
Erano le 23 e secondo Elia poteva essere abbastanza tardi per passare inosservato ma decise lo stesso di allungare la strada camminando per qualche isolato. Da quella passeggiata dedusse che stava sudando e che le scarpe gli facevano male.  
Una volta arrivato al locale entrò senza difficoltà e notò subito che per interpretare al meglio il dress code gli sarebbe servita anche la cravatta. Alcuni avevano addirittura la giacca nonostante il caldo dell' estate romana e tutte le ragazze erano bellissime e tiratissime nei loro abiti da sera. Si sentiva abbastanza fuori posto, sia per il suo look ma soprattutto per il fatto che non conosceva nessuno.  
Decise di buttarsi sull'open bar nell’attesa di incontrare Filippo e per non stare impalato con le mani in mano.

Dopo averne bevuti un paio si sentiva già più rilassato e reggendo il terzo decise di avventurarsi tra la gente.  
Non ci mise molto a incontrare Filippo, era vicino alle casse del deejay e baciava un tipo.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Elia ci rimase malissimo. Quindi aveva frainteso tutto. Perché Filippo l’aveva invitato? Non era interessato a lui? E soprattutto cosa ci faceva a quella festa di merda? Indietreggiò in fretta e si diresse verso il lato opposto del locale. Buttò giù il drink e ne ordinò un altro. Passò in bagno, gli girava tutto, aveva bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Filippo uscì a fumare una sigaretta, Elia non si era ancora visto, non sarebbe venuto? Si chiese guardandosi intorno.


	8. Déjà vu

Elia era seduto su un muretto con l’aria di uno che aveva vissuto giorni migliori.

“Ma questo è un déjà vu!” esordì Filippo raggiungendolo “Eh?” domandò Elia confuso “ho incontrato Martino proprio così, ubriaco su un muretto” spiegò lui “come stai? Non ti vedo molto bene…” aggiunse preoccupato “sì, forse ho bevuto troppo, cerco di farmela passare…” disse lui. “sì, certo, come ti posso aiutare? Ti accompagno a casa?” “no no tranquillo, mi arrangio” disse alzandosi e nel farlo non riuscì a trattenersi e si vomitò addosso. 

Che figura di merda esagerata. Pensò lui, anche se in realtà la sua serata si era già rovinata qualche ora prima nel locale. Vomitarsi addosso era il finale perfetto.  
Filippo si fece dare dei fazzolettini e glieli passò. 

Elia sì pulì e lo guardò dispiaciutissimo. "Dai, facciamo due passi, questa festa mi ha rotto" gli disse Filippo incoraggiante. Si incamminarono lungo il Tevere senza dire niente.

“Vieni a dormire da me se ti va" esordì Filippo dopo un bel po' di strada "vivo qua vicino e il letto di Eleonora è tutto tuo se lo vuoi" gli disse rassicurandolo.

Elia era molto stanco e molto poco lucido. Tornare a casa in quelle condizioni era rischioso, avrebbe subito un interrogatorio dai suoi e non era proprio in grado in quel momento. Guardò Filippo e annuì. Non aveva dimenticato quello che aveva visto nel locale ma allo stesso tempo si illudeva di aver frainteso la situazione.  
Camminare accanto a lui gli stava piacendo moltissimo, forse più del dovuto. Elia stava mezzo passo indietro e pensava solo a quanto aveva voglia di prendergli la mano, di baciarlo, di toccarlo ma per il momento anche camminare insieme era già qualcosa.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Arrivati a casa Elia crollò vestito sul letto di Eleonora.   
Era quasi un record, Filippo l’aveva lasciato solo qualche secondo mentre andava a prendere una bacinella da usare nel caso di altri attacchi di vomito e l’aveva ritrovato addormentato profondamente.  
Filippo gli si avvicinò per togliergli i vestiti dato che avevano un gran bisogno di vedere la lavatrice.   
Gli sbottonò la camicia lentamente, gliela sfilò dalle braccia e gliela fece passare da sotto la schiena. Poi passò ai pantaloni, slacciò la cintura, aprì il bottone e tirò giù la zip con cautela. Non voleva svegliarlo e farsi trovare proprio con le mani lì. Gli sfilò le gambe, sempre guardandolo in volto per essere sicuro che dormisse e infine le calze.   
Gli mise addosso il lenzuolo e uscì dalla stanza.   
Prima di prepararsi lui stesso per andare a dormire mise i vestiti in lavatrice e la fece partire.  
Il ragazzo di cui era innamorato stava dormendo mezzo nudo nella stanza accanto alla sua.


	9. Il mattino seguente

Elia aveva un gran mal di testa e moltissima sete, aprì gli occhi con cautela, il sole che filtrava dalle tapparelle era accecante e non gli dava pace. Si girò sul fianco e cercò di ricordare.  
Una pianta gigantesca divideva la parete con una libreria in vimini piena di volumi e sormontata da una fila di lucine. Dove cavolo si trovava? Iniziò a muovere le braccia sul materasso, dedusse di essere in un letto matrimoniale molto comodo. Toccò un essere vivente. Un cane grigio russava fortissimo accanto a lui, a un centimetro dal suo cuscino e a quanto pare aveva anche un lieve problema di alitosi. “Questo cane l’ho già visto” pensò tra sé e sé cercando di ricordare, raggiunse la medaglietta che pendeva dal suo collare ma non riuscì a leggere niente, la sua vista era ancora troppo appannata.   
Si spostò con la mano dall' altro lato e sollevò un piccolo cuscino quadrato con la foto di una coppia. Si sforzò di mettere a fuoco e finalmente riconobbe Eleonora e il suo ragazzo Edoardo. Molto bene. Piano piano iniziò a ricostruire la serata precedente e ogni passaggio che lo aveva portato a risvegliarsi nella stanza della sua compagna di scuola e si sentì veramente in imbarazzo.  
Il peso della figura di merda che aveva fatto con Filippo lo portava a voler sprofondare nel pavimento ma finalmente si decise ad alzarsi. Era in mutande. Scostò lievemente la porta e sbirciò fuori, non c’era nessuno in vista. 

Passò davanti alla camera di Filippo e lo vide profondamente addormentato. Si diresse verso la cucina disordinata e prese un bel bicchiere d’acqua. Che cosa avrebbe fatto? Che cosa avrebbe detto? Sul tavolo c’era un pacchetto di sigarette, ne prese una insieme all'accendino e aprì la porta che dava sul terrazzo. Accese la sigaretta e si guardò intorno, la famiglia di Filippo ed Eleonora doveva essere molto ricca, si trovava all’ultimo piano di un palazzo al centro di Roma con una vista fantastica.   
Continuò a camminare da un lato all’altro del terrazzo indeciso sul da farsi. Il suo primo istinto era quello di fuggire, lasciare Filippo addormentato e tornarsene a casa ma decise invece di restare. Ormai la figura di merda era fatta, scappare avrebbe solo peggiorato la sua situazione.   
Poi da quanto aveva visto la sera prima, Filippo era fidanzato, le cose non sarebbero mai diventate romantiche tra di loro e poi non era sicuro che fosse quello che voleva. Spense la sigaretta in un vaso e la buttò nel cestino. Rientrò in casa e dando una rapida occhiata all’orologio si accorse che erano quasi le due del pomeriggio. Pensò di rendersi utile e preparare qualcosa da mangiare per sé e per Filippo. Prima però lavò l’enorme pila di piatti accumulati nel lavandino e ripulì alla bell'e meglio.   
Dato che frigo e dispensa erano completamente vuoti improvvisò una pasta aglio olio e peperoncino mettendo insieme due qualità diverse di pasta e dopo aver messo in tavola andò a chiamare Filippo. Gli toccò con cautela la spalla ma visto che non rispondeva lo scrollò più forte. Finalmente si svegliò “buongiorno” disse Elia “oh…ciao" disse Filippo stropicciandosi gli occhi “è pronto in tavola” aggiunse il primo “so che fare colazione con la pasta non è il massimo ma non ho trovato altro” si scusò “va benissimo” “se non devo cucinare mi va bene tutto, ora mi alzo” disse sbadigliando. Si trascinò fuori dal letto e si mise a tavola. Il mix di penne e farfalle non era molto appetitoso ma iniziarono lo stesso a mangiare. “Senti, mi dispiace per ieri sera, non mi ricordo moltissimo ma penso di aver fatto davvero una figuraccia. Ti ho rovinato la festa, eri anche lì con il tuo ragazzo…grazie per avermi fatto stare qui nel letto di Eleonora” “oh figurati” disse Filippo cercando di ricordare “non c’è nessun problema” chi dovrebbe essere il mio fidanzato adesso? Chi avrò limonato alla festa?   
“Oggi lavori?” “sennò potremmo fare un giro, cerchiamo di riprenderci dalla sbronza” propose Filippo “no oggi no, vado domani”rispose l'altro "va bene, facciamo così…avrei bisogno di una doccia però, magari passo da casa” disse Elia “ma no, non c’è bisogno, ti presto qualcosa io” disse Filippo alzandosi. “ti prendo qualcosa di molto etero”scherzò lui punzecchiandolo sperando di vedere un qualche tipo di reazione “anche se in realtà farei prima a guardare nell’armadio di mia sorella”. Dopo qualche minuto tornò da lui con degli anonimi pantaloni della tuta neri, una maglietta bianca con uno smile sul taschino e dell’intimo. “Ho fatto del mio meglio” disse lui porgendogli il tutto sorridendo, il bagno è appena dopo il salotto.

Elia si avviò a farsi la doccia e improvvisamente gli venne in mente una cosa “Gaspare non ha mangiato. Non ho trovato crocchette o altro" disse attraverso la porta “uhm tranquillo, ci penso io, non ti preoccupare” si affrettò a dire Filippo. Il cane era ancora con loro?


End file.
